War of the Legacies
by redsandman99
Summary: When Emily Nash and Salina Hall come to Raw to join their friend Natalya, an ugly encounter with the Legacy launches a war the likes of which the WWE has never seen.
1. Chapter 1

Natalya couldn't help but giggle at the sight of Shawn Michaels. The poor man looked like he was about to have a nervous breakdown. "Are you going to be okay?" she asked the only real friend she had on the Raw roster.

Shawn shook his head. "No, actually I'm not. This was a terrible idea. Those girls are going to get into a boat load of trouble and Kevin and Scott are going to kick MY ass for it. Like somehow I'm supposed to keep their crazy daughters in line. This is going to be a disaster."

"They are not that bad," Natalya insisted. She was actually excited about the arrival of Salina Hall and Emily Nash. She missed having girls to talk to. She couldn't talk to Victoria as much since the older diva retired, and her moving to Raw hadn't really gone as smoothly as she hoped. Sure, she had made quite an impact in the ring, but the baby face didn't like her and making the fact she wanted the women's title known was not getting her friends from the heel divas, who were loyal to Beth Phoenix. So having two of her longtime friends join the WWE was definitely something she was excited about.

"Yeah, because you're always getting in trouble with them," Shawn muttered. Despite the fact that he and her uncle Bret had never liked each other, he had always treated her very well. Maybe it was because she spent a lot of time with the Kliq when she was younger. Her uncle Bret had always thrown a fit about that, but her dad accepted that because he thought Salina and Emily were good girls. _Time has definitely changed that though._

"Chica!" Salina yelled as she and Emily entered the arena. The very curvy dark haired woman shoved her bags into Emily's hands and ran over to Natalya. Her red bandana smelled of cigarette smoke and she had a toothpick in her mouth, just like her dad.

"Where the hell have you kept that bandana?" Natalya asked as she wrinkled her nose. "That thing reeks of smoke."

Salina grinned. "I took it from some guy I hooked up with at a bar."

"Did you ask him if you could do that?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Take your stuff you bitch!" Emily said, her voice conveying her annoyance. Her mane of golden brown was hanging all the way down her back. "I've told you a hundred times that I wasn't your slave."

Salina rolled her eyes. "You're such a big baby." She took her stuff and then handed it off to Shawn. "Here you go Shawn."

"Who said I wanted it?" Shawn asked.

"I did," Salina replied. "You got a problem with that?"

"It's nice to see time has not changed her manners," Natalya said in amusement.

Emily snorted. "What manners? That girl is worse than Scott is."

"Yet you're still friends with her, just like your dad is still friends with Scott."

"Yeah, well, what can I say? Nashes and Halls go together. We're like chocolate and peanut butter. We're just better together."

Natalya laughed but she soon stopped as Randy Orton, Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase walked past them. For some reason, the Legacy was staring straight at them. Randy in particular was giving her a look that did not set well with her.

"What in the hell are you looking at?" Salina asked the Legacy. She pushed past Shawn and Emily had to stop her from getting right in their faces. "You want some of this? I'll kick all your asses!"

"Easy there you crazy whore," Emily said. "We don't need to do anything violent here." She then stopped and glared at Randy. "Or do we?"

Randy studied them carefully. "Who said we wanted to do anything violent? Maybe we were just…observing."

"Well go observe somewhere else," Shawn said. He put down Salina's bags and got in Randy's face.

Randy smirked. "What are you going to do if I don't?"

Out of the corner of her eye, Natalya saw Salina take out a thing of chewing tobacco out of her pocket and slip some in her mouth. Hoping to keep everyone else's attention away from that, she decided to ask the obvious question. "What do you want Randy?"

"Well I saw this little legacy of divas we got going on over here and I wanted to get a closer look. I can't say I'm too impressed." He looked back at Cody and Ted. "Are you guys impressed?"

"Not one little bit," Cody agreed.

"Oh who cares what you think?" Emily snapped. She stepped right in Cody's face. "Because in all honesty, nobody really gives a crap about you Cody. You'll never measure up to your father. Hell, you can't even measure up to your own brother, and he's a complete freak."

Cody glared at her. "Who the hell do you think you are you bitch?"

"I'm the bitch that's going to be kicking your ass all the way through this arena if you don't step the hell down!"

Natalya looked at Ted. "You've got anything you want to add?"

Ted shook his head. "I just got here. I have no idea we're in this big confrontation right now."

Salina and Randy were right in each other's faces. "What about you?" Randy asked. "We all know your father's issues. Tell me, did having his alcoholism displayed for everyone to see make you ashamed of him?"

"I would not go there if I were you," Salina warned him.

"Because the way I see it, your father was a no good, drunk, pathetic piece of--"

All of the tobacco juice that was in Salina's mouth got spit right into Randy's face. Even though Natalya had a feeling that was going to happen, it was still disgusting as hell. Randy looked absolutely furious and Ted and Cody had to restrain him just to make sure Salina didn't get hit.

"That was disgusting," Shawn said. "Why would you do that? That is completely unsanitary."

"Nobody talks about my dad like that and gets away with it," Salina growled. She turned around and stormed off. Emily sighed and tried to go after her.

Natalya looked at Shawn. "Okay, you were right. This will be a disaster."


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm going to kill that bitch!" Randy snarled. He had been scrubbing at his face for the past ten minutes and he showed no signs of slowing down. "I'm fucking serious. I'm going to grab that bitch and fucking strangle her until she stops breathing!"

Ted had to force himself not to roll his eyes at Randy. What the Legend Killer didn't seem to get was that he brought Salina's disgusting action on himself. There were just lines you shouldn't cross with people and taunting a girl about her dad's substance abuse problems was not something that should be done. He wasn't going to say any of this of course. Randy had been an all around psycho lately, and he was going to put himself on the line like that.

"Just forget about that dumb bitch," Cody said to Randy. Leave it to him to try to play peacemaker. "You're Randy Orton. You've got more important things to worry about."

Randy glared at him. "You just don't get it, do you Cody? It doesn't matter that she's a waste of space. She disrespected me. She has got to pay."

"And what exactly do you plan to do Randy?" Ted finally asked. His patience with Randy had been wearing thinner and thinner for quite some time now. He hadn't forgotten the way he had been punted in the head and had three months taken away from his career. Combine that fact with Randy's increasingly unstable nature and Ted knew there was only so much more he could take. "You touch her, the entire Kliq will fucking pulverize us. I don't care if Nash is falling apart and Hall is still in terrible shape. Hunter's sledgehammer will make up for those facts."

Now it was time for Randy to glare at Ted. "Who's side are you on anyway?" he snarled.

"I'm on the side that doesn't involve us getting killed," Ted snapped. "That's what side I'm on."

Randy stood up and got right in Ted's face. "I will get that bitch for this whether you like it or not," he hissed. "And there is nothing that you, the Kliq, or anybody else can do about it." He shoved Ted and then stormed out of the room.

Cody looked at Ted like he was crazy. "Dude, what are you doing? He's our leader. We're supposed to support him."

Ted rolled his eyes. "Oh go grow a pair of balls Cody. We're in this group to dominate the WWE, not to get revenge on some girl that Randy pissed off."

"So you're saying he deserved to get spit on?"

"What if somebody talked about Dusty like that? What would you do?"

Cody stopped to consider that. "Good point," he admitted reluctantly. "But you're the one who's telling him that. I really don't want to get my ass kicked by a psycho."

"Gee, thanks Cody. You're such a great friend," Ted said sarcastically.

XXXXXXXXX

Salina rolled her eyes as her dad continued his lecture. He had called Shawn to check up on her and Shawn opened his big mouth about what she did to Randy. That had led to a ten minute lecture that she was losing patience with. "Papa quit worrying," she finally said. "I only spit on Randy Orton. He's a douche bag."

"He's a dangerous douche bag," Scott insisted. He sounded pissed that she wasn't taking him seriously. "He's not above attacking women you know. You better watch your back."

"I'm always watching my back," Salina insisted. "In case you've forgotten, I tend to piss a lot of people off."

"Oh I haven't forgotten. That's why you need to put Shawn back on the phone so I can yell at him again."

Salina sighed and handed the phone back at Shawn. "He wants to yell at you again."

Shawn rolled his eyes. "Oh joy. This is going to be so much fun."

Emily shook her head. "Jesus Salina, we only went three minutes without trouble. I think you just set a new record for yourself."

"Shut up," Salina said irritably. It wasn't her fault that she was always getting into trouble. If people just stopped pissing her off, she would have a much easier life.

Natalya put her arms around Salina and Emily. "Cheer up you guys. After my match, we're going to beat up a whole bunch of bitches. You guys like that."

Salina grinned. She did like that. But there was one thing she wanted to do more than beat up a bunch of divas: beat up Randy Orton. And she was going to find a way to do that, one way or another.


	3. Chapter 3

While Salina was bouncing around and being very impatient for her chance to get into the ring, Emily just stood there and showed very little emotion. It wasn't that she wasn't excited about being in the WWE. It was just that she didn't show her emotions as easily as Salina. Salina had the hot Latin temper that her parents had both displayed time and time again. Emily was the cool, calm and collected one. It took a lot to actually get her to act excited or angry or scared.

"Yes!" Salina cheered as Natalya made Candice Michelle tap out to the Sharpshooter. That meant that Natalya was the new number one contender for Beth Phoenix's Women's title. "Come on Em! That's our cue!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Emily assured her. They started making their way through the crowd, which was where they had been standing for the entire match. Salina obnoxiously pushed her way up towards the guardrail, making Emily wince. She really needed to teach Salina some manners. There was a time when you had to stop pushing and shoving like a five year old, and that time was when you turned six. Salina was way older than that.

Pretty much everyone but Natalya looked confused as Emily and Salina hopped over the guardrail. Salina stole the microphone from Lillian Garcia and slid into the ring. "Hey yo!" she yelled. She stepped in front of Natalya so she could get in Beth Phoenix's face. "You better back off my girl, you hear me Glamawhore? If you even think you have a shot at keeping your title against Natalya, you're sadly mistaken."

Rosa Mendes pushed Salina away from Beth. This set Salina off and the fight was on. Emily clotheslined Santino so he couldn't help Beth, who was brawling with Natalya. "Come here you Italian freak," she said as she picked him up. "Salina, you ready?"

"Oh yeah," Salina replied eagerly. She had Rosa by the hair.

"Okay then. Same time." She put Santino's head between her leg and gave him a jack knife power bomb at the same time that Salina gave Rosa a Razor's Edge. Natalya tossed Beth out of the ring, leaving them to stand tall.

"Now that was fun," Natalya said as they left the ring. "What do you think Emily? You think you could get use to this?"

Emily grinned. "I beat up bitches all the time. This isn't anything new to me."

As soon as they got backstage, they were greeted by a camera crew and a guy with bleached blonde hair. "Hi, I'm Dolph Ziggler," he said as he held out his hand.

"Emily Nash." She gave Natalya confused look. Natalya just shrugged.

Dolph held out his hand to Salina. "Hi, I'm Dolph Ziggler."

"Yeah, yeah, I heard you the first time," Salina said as she rolled her eyes. "Come on, I want to go get something to eat. I could eat a fucking horse."

"Salina, you're on camera," Emily reminded her. "You can't say the f-word on camera."

"What, you mean fuck? Why can't I say fuck? They can bleep it the fuck out."

Emily groaned. Sometimes there was no dealing with Salina. She looked away and saw that Randy Orton had Salina's bags. "Uh oh," she said. "You better look over there Salina."

Salina looked and it took about a second to get pissed. "Oh hell no!" she yelled. "Come here you mother fucker!"

XXXXXXXXX

Tonight was not a good night for Randy. First he got some tobacco juice spit in his face and now the same bitch who did that was attacking him like a hellcat. He really regretted not making Ted and Cody come with him because now he had nobody to get this crazy bitch off of him.

"Okay, okay, time out!" he yelled. He dropped her bags and tried to show he was surrendering. "You can have your bags, just quit clawing me!"

"No!" Salina snapped. She started beating her fists against any part of Randy she could touch. "I'm going to rip you apart! You DO NOT touch my stuff!"

Randy put up with the abuse for another two seconds before his temper got the better of him. He shoved her so hard that she fell on her ass. Now most girls would be shocked and hurt by that, but Salina was on her feet again in an instant. They paused for a second and just glared at each other. He could see the hatred in her eyes and he felt the same thing back to her.

She suddenly lunged at his legs and he managed to side step her. He grabbed her by the arm and yanked her up. Her fist came crashing into the side of his jaw. He let her go, swearing under his breath. It felt like she broke his jaw. Seeing red, he speared her to the ground. He could feel Natalya and Emily trying to pull him off but he shoved him away. Still, that caused enough of a distraction to allow Salina to head butt him in the nose. He yelled in pain. His nose was definitely broken.

Salina pushed him off of her and started kicking at him wildly. He growled. Damn it, why couldn't she just knock it off? He grabbed her by the ankle and yanked hard. She fell back on the ground with a sickening thud. Despite himself, he felt bad for a minute and tried to back off. Unfortunately, Natalya and Emily started attacking him too, so he had to go back to trying to defend himself.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Shawn shouted. He was storming over towards them and he looked pissed. "ALL OF YOU JUST STOP RIGHT THIS SECOND!"

"He started it!" Natalya said, pointing at Randy.

"I don't care who started it!" Shawn snapped. He grabbed Salina as she was getting up to her feet so she could attack Randy again. "Girls, just go to your locker room."

"Shawn--"

"Salina, I said go."

Salina glared at Randy before grabbing her bags and storming off. Emily and Natalya followed her. Randy wiped the blood away from his nose and looked at Shawn. For one long moment, he truly believed the older man was going to kill him. But instead he just shoved him against the wall and got right in his face.

"I don't know what your deal is Randy, but you better just leave those girls alone," Shawn hissed. "Or I'm going to take Hunter's sledgehammer and beat you within an inch of your life with it. You got that?"

"You keep that crazy bitch away from me, and I'll stay away from her," Randy growled. He knew it was a worthless promise of course. He knew that this wasn't going to be the last confrontation with Salina. She obviously confrontation, and she would seek him out. All he had to do was wait patiently until that time came.


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't know what to do Hunter," Shawn said. He was talking to his long time friend on the phone. "The girls are already out of control. I can't handle them by myself. Kevin and Scott know this, but they STILL expect me to keep them in line. I can't handle all this pressure."

"Shawn, calm down," Hunter said. "Look, if it'll make you feel better, I'll try to get Kevin and Scott to lighten up on you. Will that help?"

"A little bit," Shawn admitted. It would be nice to know he wasn't going to get killed by two very large men that were supposed to be his friends. "Do you think they'll listen to you though?"

"I'll make them listen," Hunter assured him. "You just try to make sure the girls don't kill anybody."

"Well right now I don't have to worry because their sitting right--" Shawn's jaw dropped as he saw the girls were no longer sitting and watching TV in their hotel room. "Son of a bitch! They got away! Hunter I have to go." He hung up his cell phone and put it in his pocket. "Where in the hell did you guys go? This is not funny!" He started muttering to himself as he went off to look for them. If he didn't find them before they did some serious damage, it didn't matter what Hunter told Scott or Kevin. He was just going to be one dead bastard.

XXXXX

"These girls are nuts!" Cody complained. He had taken cover behind the equipment in the hotel's gym. "Why are they doing this?"

Ted glared at him. "Well somebody here that's not me decided to toss a water balloon down into the lobby and it hit Emily in the head. Now can you tell me who did that, CODY?"

Cody winced. Okay, so maybe tossing water balloons all willy nilly wasn't the smartest thing he had ever done, but it wasn't like he had been AIMING for Emily. She had just been at the wrong place at the wrong time. "Hey, could you distract them by asking Natalya out on a date?"

"No!"

"Why? I thought you wanted to do that."

"I do, but I'm not doing it just so you can make a quick getaway."

"Well some friend you are," Cody muttered. Now he was back at square one, which was not a good place to be. He needed to think of a plan and he needed to think of one fast. He couldn't just hide forever.

"There they are!" Salina yelled. "Let's get them!"

"Shit!" Cody cursed. He sprang up to his feet and tried to follow Ted out the other set of gym doors. But Emily was waiting for both of them and Ted did something Cody didn't expect: he turned traitor.

"It was all him!" Ted yelled as he pointed at Cody. "He did it! I told him it was a dumb idea but he wouldn't listen!"

"Ted, what the hell?" Cody whined. He could not believe this shit.

"Sorry man, but I don't want to die."

"What in the hell were you thinking?" Emily snarled as she advanced on Cody. "Look at me! I look like a wet dog!"

"Oh good, I don't have to say it then," Cody said before he could stop himself. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he wished he could go back and not say them. It wasn't because he really didn't think they were true; it was just that the look on her face told him that he was about to be made very sorry for those words.

"Son of a bitch!" Emily yelled. "You are so dead!"

Cody managed to duck around her and he took off running like a bat out of hell. "You'll have to catch me first!"

XXXXXXXXX

Randy was humming his entrance music as he was walking back to his room. He had every intention of just going to bed and falling asleep when he saw a whole group of wrestlers smirking at him. He rolled his eyes and tried to ignore them when Mickie James grabbed his arm.

"You should probably go outside and look what happened to dear old Cody," she said between snickers. Apparently she found whatever happened to Cody very funny.

"Why?" he asked reluctantly. "Can't Cody take care of himself?"

"Not when he's tied naked to a flag pole."

Cody was naked and tied to a flag pole? Hmmmmm…who could have possibly done that. Randy growled and stormed back outside. Cody really was naked and tied to a flag pole. "What the hell happened?" Randy asked. "I left you for a couple of hours! You can't take care of yourself for a couple of hours?"

Cody glared at him. "Emily is a psychotic and cruel bitch. Now untie me. I'm freezing my ass off here."

"Yeah, I can tell," Randy said with a smirk.

"Randy, I am not joking. Get me off this thing now!"

Randy chuckled and untied Cody. If the girls wanted to play, then that was just fine. His Legacy could definitely play too.


	5. Chapter 5

Salina hummed to herself as she got a drink from the vending machine. Tonight she, Natalya and Emily had a six person tag match against Mickie James, Melina and Kelly Kelly. She was very excited about her first match on live TV. Actually, she was just excited period. She had raided Shawn's candy stash and had a pretty good sugar rush going.

She turned around and bumped right into Randy Orton. "That was pretty amusing what you girls did to Cody, I'll give you that," he said slowly. "But I have a certain image to maintain. I cannot let a bunch of stupid girls make my Legacy look like fools."

"First of all, Cody dropped a water balloon on Emily's head. It was Emily's idea to tie him up like that as payback. Second of all, you guys don't need us "stupid" girls to make you look like fools. You guys do that all on your own just fine." Salina tried to walk away but he grabbed the red Gatorade she had just bought. "Hey! Give that back!" she ordered.

"Make me," he replied with a smirk. He held it high above his head where she couldn't reach it.

Salina jumped for it but he turned away from her. So she tried to hit him in the balls but he made sure to protect those. "Damn it Orton!" she yelled. "Give it back!"

"Fine!" Randy snapped. He yanked the lid right off it and dumped it all over her.

She went completely still. The son of a bitch just poured her fucking drink on her! She slapped him across the face as hard as she could. "What the fuck dude? What the hell was that for?"

He rubbed his jaw but kept smirking. "For fun," he replied.

She growled and shoved him as hard as she could. He responded by pushing her up against the wall. She tried to push him away again but he pinned her arms down. "You're really annoying, you know that?" he growled.

"Fuck you," she snapped. She hated how fucking arrogant the bastard was, especially now.

He grinned. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"You would enjoy it more than I would," she replied. "You seem like the type of guy who talks big game, but once it's time to hop in the sack, you come up a little _short_, if you know what I mean."

His eyes darkened. "Oh is that what you think?"

"Why shouldn't I think it? You going to prove me wrong Orton?"

"Nobody is proving anybody wrong here."

Salina and Randy turned around and saw Emily glaring at them. "I'd get away from my friend right now if I were you," she said to Randy. "Shawn will be coming back to the locker room any second. I hate to see what he would do if he saw this little situation."

Randy sneered. "Like I'm afraid of him."

Emily smirked. "I thought you might say something like that." She held up a sledgehammer. "So I borrowed this from Hunter to make sure you would behave."

Randy glared at her before letting Salina go. "This isn't over," he told Salina.

Salina grinned and blew him a kiss as he walked away. "He so wants me," she informed Emily.

Emily just sighed. "I can't leave you alone for two seconds, can I?"

"No. You really can't."

Shawn, who had just got done wrestling a match, came up to them. "What happened to you Salina?"

"Randy made me sticky," Salina complained. Now that the sexual tension had gone away, she realized just how gross Gatorade was when it was on you.

Shawn's gaze hardened. "Give me that," he said to Emily. He snatched the sledgehammer away and stormed off. "ORTON! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO?"

Salina frowned. "Why did he take that to go Orton hunting? All he did was pour Gatorade on me."

Emily shook her head. "That's not how you made it sound."

Salina froze and realized the dirty meaning of her phrase. "EW, oh my God! Shawn's got a dirty mind! I thought Christians were supposed to have pure thoughts!"

"Shawn hangs around Hunter too much. That corrupts anybody's mind. Now go wash your hair out real quick. Our match is in like twenty minutes."

Salina sighed and headed towards the bathroom. "It wasn't like I meant that to sound disgusting," she muttered to herself. "It sounded perfectly fine to me. Now Shawn's going to bash Orton's head in and I won't get to have anymore fun."


	6. Chapter 6

"Get away from me you crazy bastard!" Randy yelled as he ducked another sledgehammer shot from Shawn. "Jesus! I only poured a little Gatorade on her! It wasn't that big of a deal!"

Shawn stopped in his track. "It was Gatorade? Oh, well now I feel stupid."

Ted, who had been watching Shawn's attempted murder of Randy, gave the Heartbreak Kid a funny look. "Wait, what did you think he did to her?"

Shawn started to answer and then thought better of it. "Never mind," he said quickly. "Let's just forget this happened."

"Wait!" Ted said quickly before Shawn could leave. He put his arm around HBK and whispered so Randy couldn't hear. "How would you feel if I asked Natalya out on a date?"

Shawn thought about it. "Answer me this first: how would you feel if I hit you in the face with this sledgehammer?"

"Uh…I wouldn't be too happy with you."

"Well that's exactly how I would feel if you asked her out." Shawn held up the sledgehammer so Ted could really look at it. "You could risk it anyway, but just remember that Hunter and I always have one of these around just in case we need to beat the tar out of punks who mess with our girls." He smiled and then walked away.

"What is it with you and that Neidhart girl?" Randy asked in disbelief.

Ted groaned. "You heard that?"

"I was standing right here! And you don't exactly whisper as quietly as you think you do."

Ted rolled his eyes. "I just like her, okay?

Randy raised his eyebrow. "I thought we agreed that those girls were evil and must be destroyed."

"No, you and Cody said that because Salina and Emily have embarrassed the both of you. I just kind of nodded along to pretend I was listening."

Randy glared at him. "You're impossible, you know that?"

"Thank you Randy. I take that as a compliment." Ted patted Randy on the shoulder and walked off. He didn't care what Shawn said: he had a third generation diva to ask out on a date.

XXXXXXXX

"I am an Antichrist. I am an anarchist. Don't know what I want but I know how to get it. I wanna destroy passerby," Emily sang as she played a game on her PSP. She had her I-pod blaring as loud as possible. "Cause I wanna be anarchy!"

Her headphones were pulled out of her ears by Cody. "What the hell are you singing?" he asked.

"It's the Sex Pistols," she replied. "Now leave me alone."

"The Sex Pistols?"

"Yes, the Sex Pistols. You do know who they are, right?"

"Yeah," he said defensively. "I'm not stupid. I just didn't think you were the type that listened to punk music."

"Punk kicks ass. Well, old school punk does. The new school punk bands that aren't actually punk suck."

He smiled in amusement. "You're very passionate about this, aren't you?"

"Yes, now leave me alone."

He didn't do that though. He took her I-pod away completely and starting going through all the music. "Sex Pistols, Ramones, The Clash, AC/DC, Nirvana, The Rolling Stones, The Who, Aerosmith, Led Zeppelin Pearl Jam, Black Sabbath, Seether, Theory of a Deadman, Guns N Roses…" He looked over at her. "You sure do like your rock, don't you?"

"Don't you have anybody else to bug?" Emily snapped. She snatched her I-pod away from him. What was his deal anyway? If she tied any other guy naked to a flag pole, he would leave her alone. Why couldn't this idiot do that?"

Cody grinned. "Am I bothering you?"

"Yes."

"Good. That just made my day a whole lot better."

She growled and punched him on the arm. "Bastard. I ought to kick your ass."

"OW!" he whined. He rubbed his arm. "That really hurt."

"Good. That just made my whole day better," she said, using his own words against him.

Cody glared at her. "Bitch," he said as he stomped on her toes.

That was when Emily officially lost her temper. She punched Cody in the testicles, took his feet out from under him and put him in a Sharpshooter.

"OW! That's not fair! Let me go! I give up! I give up!" Cody screamed.

Undertaker came out of his dressing room and saw what was going on. "Is there a problem here?"

Emily shook her head. "Nope. I have everything under control."

He nodded at her. "Good." Then he went back into his dressing room like nothing in the world was happening. Because honestly, who wanted to help out a member of the Legacy? Nobody, that's who.


	7. Chapter 7

Salina scanned the bar looking for a guy that looked decent enough to hook up with. She wasn't finding anybody though. That was the problem with redneck bars. The guys there usually had very questionable looks and hygiene. She downed the rest of her beer. "I want to go somewhere else," she complained. "This place sucks."

Emily glared at her. "The only place you need to be going is back to the hotel. You're drunk."

"Am not." That was a complete and total lie. Salina had been sneaking drinks since about four in the afternoon. She always had to sneak some because Emily, Natalya and Shawn liked to control how much alcohol she consumed. She had problems stopping once she started, just like her father. It was about midnight now and she was hammered.

"You are too. You've been staggering around this place for the past hour. I don't even know how you convinced me to let you come here."

Salina rolled her eyes. "You're no fun." She grabbed Natalya's eye. "Come on. Let's leave the sour puss here and go have some fun."

Natalya shook her head. "No, come on Salina. You need to go back to the hotel and sleep this off."

"Ugh! I'm not a baby! Quit treating me like one!" Salina stormed off, nearly plowing someone over and then falling down herself. Okay, maybe they were right. Maybe she shouldn't have gotten drunk. But damn it, she wanted to have a little fun. Things were always more fun when she was drunk.

"Shit!" she cursed as she ran into somebody else. "Can't you people watch where you're going?"

Randy looked down at her and smirked. "You're the one running into them Sally. It's not their fault."

Salina glared at him. "Don't you ever call me that again."

He grinned cheekily at her. "Sally."

She growled and kicked him in the shins. "Jackass. I'm going to punch you in the face."

"I'm not going to let that happen."

Just to be defiant, she tried to prove him wrong on that. But he caught her wrist in mid-swing and the next thing she knew, she was being dragged outside the bar and into a dark alley. "What the hell are you doing?" she asked.

He shoved her up against the wall of the bar. He had a dark look in his eyes. "I'm really sick and tired of you, you know that?"

Salina glared at him. "So what? Do you think I care what you think?" She stomped on his foot. He let out a yelp of pain and she began beating him with her fists. "You started this whole thing you know. You just had to prove you were hot shit and start messing with me. This is all your fault!"

"This is my fault?" Randy said in disbelief. He grabbed her wrists so she couldn't hit him anymore. "It's not my fault you're a crazy bitch."

She squeaked in indignation. "Bastard! I'm not a crazy bitch! Now let go of me!"

"No."

"Let go of me or I'll scream rape."

He smirked at her. "The only thing you're going to be screaming is my name."

Before Salina had any idea what he was doing, Randy pinned her back up against the wall and crashed his lips against hers. She didn't try to fight him though. In fact, she kissed him back just as brutally as he kissed her. If this was the level he wanted to take it to, that was just fine with her. She was still going to win this little game of theirs one way or another.

"Ready to scream yet?" Randy asked. He bit at her neck, obviously not caring that everyone was going to see the marks.

"You'll be the one who's screaming," Salina informed him. She gave his crotch a good squeeze making him groan. That made her grin. "I'm a much better ride than you are."

"We'll see about that." He dragged her out of the alley and got her into his car. "I'm the best you're ever going to get."

"Yeah right," she said as she rolled her eyes. "Keep dreaming Orton. If I wasn't so drunk right now I wouldn't be touching you with a ten foot pole."

He smirked as he yanked down her pants. "Oh yeah? I somehow doubt that."

She hated that smug look on his face. She shoved him down to the car floor and got on top of him. "Go fuck yourself Orton."

"I could do that, but I'd rather fuck you."

"Why?"

"I like challenges. I like taming the fiery ones."

She smacked him on the chest. "I'll never be tamed. In fact, I'll be the one doing the taming. She started undoing his pants. "You really are one dumb bas--"

She didn't get to finish that sentence. In their haste, the car door hadn't been locked to ensure their privacy. Now it was being opened and four very horrified people got an eyeful.

"Salina!" Natalya yelled.

"Oh my God!" Ted exclaimed.

"I'm blind!" Cody whined.

Emily just sighed. "Jesus Christ Salina. What is it with you and the guys you can't stand? Is fighting with them and then fucking them an aphrodisiac for you?" She pulled Salina off of Randy and sat the fiery Latina down on the seat.

"What the hell are you doing?" Salina asked as Emily pulled Randy's pants down for him. "I didn't say you could join!"

"Hold on a second Salina," Randy said hastily. "Let's not rule her out yet."

Emily smacked him and glared at Salina. "I'm just going to do what you're too stupid to do." She pulled a condom out of her pocket and put it on Randy's dick. "Make it fast. Shawn wants us back at the hotel by one."

Randy raised his eyebrows as Emily shut the door and dragged the others away. "She didn't feel awkward by that at all?"

"She's Big Momma Cool," Salina said with a shrug. "Nothing I do really fazes her." She went back to straddling Randy's lap. "Now where were we?"


	8. Chapter 8

"I think I'm traumatized for life," Cody complained.

Emily took a sip of her beer. She, Natalya, Cody and Ted were back in the bar and they were all drinking together. Obviously what they saw happen between Salina and Randy made them want to drink before they could even process it. "Maybe we're looking at this the wrong way," she said. "Maybe this isn't a bad thing."

Cody looked at her like she was crazy. "How can this not be a bad thing? It's sick, twisted and wrong! Salina should not be touching my Randy!" His eyes widened when he realized how that sounded. "I mean, because he's my friend and all."

Emily grinned at him. "You are so totally gay for Randy."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are! I've seen the way you look at him. You want his dick in your mouth and the sooner you admit it, the better off we'll all be."

Natalya groaned. "Must you be so crude Emily? I'm like two seconds away from puking on Ted over here."

Ted looked insulted. "Why would you puke on me? I only came here to ask you out on a date. I didn't come here to get puked on."

Emily turned her head to look at him so fast that she hurt her neck. "What?"

Cody rolled his eyes. "He has this stupid crush on Natalya. It's actually really annoying."

"It's not as annoying as your crush on Randy," Ted muttered.

"I do not have a crush on Randy!"

Emily giggled. Cody was so easy to torment.

Natalya grinned at Ted. "So…when were you planning on asking me out?"

Ted grinned stupidly. "Uh…right now?"

"Good boy."

Emily shook her head as Natalya grabbed Ted by the hand and dragged him off. "It's nice to see that at least a couple of us can get along." She looked at Cody. "It looks like it's just you and me now prissy boy."

Cody rolled his eyes. "Oh fun. I'm so excited to hear that."

"You better be boy. If you start being a gigantic bitch again, I'm going to kick your ass again." She finished off the rest of his beer. "Now go get me another drink. I'm still thirsty."

"Get it yourself," Cody snapped. He stood up and started to walk away. "I'm leaving."

Emily grabbed his hand before he got too far. "Hold on Rhodes. I want to tell you one more thing. You want to know where I want to go when I go to Thailand?"

"No, not really."

"BANGKOK!" She punched him in the nuts and laughed as he doubled over in pain. She had just won again because she was cool like that. "Oh yeah, I'm the queen," she said to herself.

XXXXXXXXX

Randy watched as Salina fixed her clothes. Neither of them had said much in the past five minutes. He felt like he should say something, but he was at a loss for what to say. That was definitely a first and he didn't like it. He usually always had something to say, even if it wasn't that nice.

Salina glared at him. "What? Why are you staring at me like that?"

"I'm not staring at you."

"Yes you are. I want you to knock it off." She put her shoes back on and tried to get out of the car.

Randy surprised himself by sitting up and grabbing her arm. "What was this to you? What did we just do here?"

"We had sex," she informed him. "Hot sweaty sex. That's all that happened, so let go of me."

Randy let her go and he watched as she got out of the car and walked off. "Fuck," he said under his breath. Why in the world was he trying to make a big deal out of this? All he had wanted was to fuck her out of his system. One little fuck that would lead to him being done with her. He wasn't supposed to be feeling this way. He wasn't supposed to be feeling so empty right now.

He sighed and pulled up his pants. This game had taken a very different turn and he didn't like it. He didn't like it one little bit.


	9. Chapter 9

Salina woke up the next morning with a monster hangover. All she wanted to do was lay back down and sleep all day, but that would have clued Hunter and Shawn in on some of her more recent activities. If they even suspected she had been drinking much more than she should have, they would start lecturing her and threatening to never let her go out and have any fun again. So she forced herself to get up, shower, get dressed, pack her stuff and meet the others down in the lobby so they could drive to the next town.

"Someone looks like they had a rough night," Hunter remarked as soon as he saw her.

She flipped him off. "Go to hell jackass."

Natalya grinned. "Is somebody having the case of morning after regrets?"

Shawn frowned. "Wait, what happened that needs to be regretted?"

"We didn't stop Naalya from accepting a date from Ted," Emily said quickly.

"Emily!" Natalya exclaimed. "Why the hell did you say that?"

Salina grinned at the look on Shawn's face. "Uh oh. Uncle Shawn looks pissed."

"Why would you even go near Ted," Shawn asked Natalya. "He's icky and smelly and not good for you."

Hunter looked at his best friend incredulously. "Icky and smelly? What kind of description is that? Why don't you go on and say he has cooties. That's what you're getting at."

"Ted is not icky and smelly," Natalya objected. "And seeing how he's much better than Randy, I don't think I need to be the one that should be getting yelled at."

Salina rolled her eyes and readjusted the strap of the duffel bag that was sitting on her shoulder. "Okay people, can we get going please? I would like to be asleep in the car before too long."

Shawn frowned as he looked at her closely. "Is that a hickey on your neck?"

Her eyes widened. Oh God, she hadn't checked to see if there had been any evidence of her activities with Randy. "No, that's not a hickey. Why would you even say that?"

"That is a hickey!" Hunter exclaimed. "Somebody Hoovered your neck!"

That caused several people to turn around. Randy, who had been checking out at the receptionist desk, immediately began trying to sneak out the front door. Unfortunately, Hunter turned around and saw that the Legend Killer also had a giant hickey on his neck. "Wait a second! Orton, come here for a second!"

Randy immediately began to run away, which tipped DX off that he was guilty as hell. Salina groaned as her two "uncles" began chasing Randy. "Oh God. They're going to kill him."

"As well they should," Natalya said with a nod. "Because as far as I'm concerned, Randy needs to be punished for poisoning your mind last night. What the hell were you thinking? Do you have any idea some of the girls Randy has been in?"

Emily wrinkled her nose. "Okay, we don't need to talk about that. The last thing I need to picture is Randy banging the company skanks and then dipping his pen into Salina's ink."

Salina frowned. "What the hell kind of saying is that?"

Emily shrugged. "I don't know. I heard Dad say something like it before and I thought I should say it."

Salina sighed and rolled her eyes. She didn't care what anybody else. She wasn't going to regret having sex with Randy. She had her way with him and now she can move on. Everything was just fine in her book.

XXXXXXXXX

Randy did not care that he had knocked over several people in his effort to get away from Shawn and Hunter. He knew he was dead if DX got a hold of him. One look at their faces told him that they knew something funky had gone down between himself and Salina.

In a last ditch effort, he turned into the alley and hopped into the nearest dumpster. It was not his proudest moment, but he buried himself down in there as far as he could. The stench was so bad that he wanted to throw up, but he forced himself to breathe only from his mouth so he could stand being in there. He stayed in there for what felt like hours, but really was only about twenty minutes. Feeling that it was probably safe, he climbed back out.

Unfortunately, Shawn and Hunter were waiting right there for him.

"I told you he would be in there," Shawn said triumphantly. "That's the last place he thought we would look."

Hunter grabbed Randy by the shirt and slammed him up against the closest building. "You want to know what I find funny Orton?" he asked. "I find it funny that both you and Salina have hickeys on your neck. You wouldn't happen to want to tell us how that happened, would you?"

Randy glared at him. "Let me go you bastard. I didn't do anything that was unwanted."

Shawn hit him across the face. "Hey! Nobody here gave you permission to even touch Salina, let alone even give her a hickey. I don't know what else went down last night, but it's going to get you killed if we do find out. I suggest you stay far from her, understand?"

Randy looked cockily at him just to be defiant. He knew what he really needed to do was just shut up and nod. "Oh I'll stay away from her. I just can't guarantee that she'll stay away from me. She'll want a lot more of what she got last night."

Hunter and Shawn looked at each other before punching Randy in the face and throwing him back in the dumpster. They could be heard piling heavy things on top of it to make sure Randy couldn't get back out. Randy groaned and took his cell phone out of his pocket. Cody and Ted were going to be pissed that they were going to have to come and get him out of this. _I hope they're not keeping score or I'll never be able to pay them back for all this._


	10. Chapter 10

Ted winced as Randy finally emerged from the dumpster. "Dude, why did you run? That made you look guiltier than hell."

"Well staying would probably have gotten me killed," Randy muttered. He winced as wiped himself off. "Good God I reek."

"Yeah, you really do," Cody agreed. "I think jumping into the dumpster to hide was a bad idea."

"Oh you think?" Randy snapped. "Did you check out of your room yet?"

"No," Ted said.

"Good because I'm going in there and taking a shower." He stormed back towards the hotel, not even bothering to tell them to follow him so he could get into their room. They were coming with him anyway so he didn't have to.

"It looks like he's got his panties in a bunch," Ted muttered.

"Well he got trapped in a dumpster," Cody whispered. "Maybe we should cut him some slack."

"Or maybe you should just suck his dick and get it over with."

"I am not gay you idiot!" Cody yelled, causing several people to look at him. "I do not want to suck anything of Randy's! Why can't anybody understand that?"

Randy stopped to glare at Cody while Ted burst out laughing. "You are such an idiot," Ted said gleefully.

"Are you done making an idiot out of yourself?" Randy asked.

Cody shook his head. "You know what? No I'm not! I think I know why everyone thinks I'm gay for you. It's because of you!"

Randy looked shocked. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me! You've done something to make everyone think I am gay! And I am not going back to the hotel room with you so you can shower because it will give everyone else ideas!" He stormed off, leaving a very confused Randy and Ted behind.

"That boy has some serious issues," Randy finally said.

Ted nodded. "I concur. He's so in love with you that he can barely stand it."

Randy glared at him. "Don't even joke you asshole. Go make out with Natalya or something and leave me alone."

Ted pouted. "My friends don't love me anymore. Now I'm sad."

XXXXXXXX

Natalya sat out in the parking lot until Ted arrived at the arena. Emily and Salina were giving her shit about spending time with him but she didn't care. He didn't act like an asshole when he was with her. Besides, she wasn't exactly a nice girl herself. Some people thought she was downright mean, which was only true when she wanted it to be.

"Hey Nattie," Ted said as he arrived. For some reason he wasn't with Randy and Cody.

"Where are your friends?" she asked. "Didn't you get Randy out of that dumpster Shawn and Hunter left him in?"

Ted nodded. "Yeah but Cody started freaking out about everyone thinking he was gay or something and he stormed off. And Randy kind of just abandoned me so I'm all alone." He sighed. "Something is going on with him. He's been real weird since he and Salina had their unholy sexcapade in the car."

Natalya suddenly grinned. "Do you think he's falling for her?"

"How should I know? He's not exactly the type to share his feelings."

"Oh but if he is, do you know how much fun it'll be to torment him?" She laughed evilly. "And I can torment Salina too. Not only did she have sex with the man whore that is Randy Orton, but she made him fall in love with her too."

"SHE DID WHAT?"

Natalya and Ted's eyes widened as they turned around. They found a very enraged Scott Hall and a very amused Kevin Nash standing behind them. "Uh oh," Ted said nervously. "Daddy's here and he's not happy."

"Salina slept with Randy Orton?" Kevin said. He looked at Scott. "I've been telling you for years that she's not a good girl but did you listen?"

"Shut up Kev!" Scott snapped. He pushed passed Natalya and Ted and stormed into the arena. It was pretty obvious he was going to kill somebody because of this news.

"Who do you think he's going to kill first: Randy or Salina?" Ted asked.

"Oh he's going to get both of them," Natalya said. "It just depends on who he finds first."

Kevin nodded. "Yeah and he's going to get Shawn and Hunter for allowing this to happen. It's a shame. We can't have the Kliq if two of the members are dead." He looked at Natalya. "So has Emily been good?"

"She's been tormenting Cody Rhodes," Natalya answered.

"Is he the gay one in Legacy?"

Ted groaned. "Cody is not gay!"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm pretty sure."

"Are you sure he's not in denial?"

"Yes!"

Kevin sighed. "Well crap, I lost that bet then." He grinned. "Can we just say he's gay so Scott will have to pay me a hundred bucks?"

Ted shrugged. "I don't care what you say."

"Sweet. I'm getting a hundred bucks then. Drinks will be on me tonight."


	11. Chapter 11

Salina was walking toward the vending machine to get a bottle of Gatorade when somebody grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into the janitor's closet. "Hey what the hell?" she yelled. She turned around to knee the bastard in the groin but Randy managed to stop her just in time.

"We need to talk," he told her.

"About what?" she snapped. She did not appreciate being dragged into random rooms by assholes who didn't know when to quit.

"About us. About what we did last night. About what we do now."

She looked at him like he was crazy. "There's no us Randy. We fucked, we got it out of our system and now we move on." She tried to leave but he refused to let her.

"No," he said. He was shaking his head back and forth. "You may have gotten something out of your system but I haven't been so lucky."

"Well what the fuck do you want me to--" Salina was cut off by Randy kissing her as hard as he could. She beat her fists against his chest because this was not what was supposed to be happening. She was the one who was supposed to be in control. But she felt her legs weaken and her will slipping as he slipped his tongue in her mouth. As much as she hated to admit it, he was quite the kisser. She found herself caving despite her mind telling her to push him away and she pulled him closer to her.

He smirked when they finally pulled apart for air. "You were saying?" he asked arrogantly.

She scowled at him. "Fuck you Orton."

"Oh I know you want to." He kissed her again and this time he pushed her up against the wall. She bit his lip as hard as she could, drawing blood and getting a little hiss from him. It was so easy for her to find her hate turning into lust. Fucking someone she couldn't stand…most people just didn't get it. But to her, it made sense. The hatred and the constant confrontation was like an aphrodisiac to her. Emily said it was just because she was nuts, but that was okay. If this was what being nuts was like, she could stay that way for all she cared.

Suddenly the closet door opened. "SALINA MARIA HALL!"

Salina's eyes widened as she and Randy pulled away from each other violently. She found herself staring at her very pissed off father. "Hi Daddy," she said as innocently as she could.

Scott wasn't buying the whole innocent act. He looked ready to kill Randy. "What the fuck were you doing with my daughter?" he snarled. He reeked of booze but that wasn't unexpected.

Randy gulped as he looked between Scott and Salina. He seemed uncertain about what to do. Finally he decided to do a tried and true tactic. "She started it!" he tattled. "This whole thing is her fault!"

"It is not!" Salina denied. "You wanted to have sex with me first. I just went along for the ride."

"Liar! You so totally wanted it first!"

"ENOUGH!" Scott yelled. He grabbed Randy by the throat and started trying to throttle him. "You are so dead Orton!" He looked over at Salina. "And you are so grounded young lady."

Salina gave him an annoyed glare. "I'm not a kid Dad. You can't ground me."

"Oh yeah? Watch me."

Hunter, Shawn and Kevin came and pulled Scott off of Randy. "Okay, as much as you want to kill him, we can't let you do that," Hunter said. "We don't need to deal with a murder charge on top of everything else right now."

Salina stepped out of the janitor's closet and saw that Emily, Cody, Ted and Natalya were standing there too. The last two had guilty looks on their faces. "What did you two do?" she asked.

Natalya winced. "Your dad may have overheard us talking about your little parking lot sex last night."

Randy rubbed his throat. "Thanks Ted. It's not like things aren't fucked up enough. I'm obsessing about a bitch I cannot stand and Kliq members keep trying to kill me."

"Hey, it's not like I like you any better," Salina snapped. "I personally think you're a gigantic asshole."

"Well why the fuck did you fuck him then?" Scott yelled, attracting the attention of everyone else that was standing in the hallway. "Just what the hell were you thinking?"

Emily rolled her eyes. "Who said she was thinking about anything? Thinking is not something Salina does that often."

"Fuck you," Salina snapped irritably.

"Fuck you too sweetie."

"You two could fuck if you wanted to," Cody suggested.

Kevin frowned. "You're gay dude. You're not supposed to be interested in girl on girl action."

Cody just stared at the older man. "I'm not gay damn it!"

"Hey, you're going to be whatever I say you're going to be."

"Yeah Cody," Salina said. "You'll be whatever Uncle Kevin wants you to be." She looked over at Randy. Suddenly she was struck by how hot he looked all disheveled like he currently was. She licked her lips as she caught eye contact with him. Without words, they both knew they were going to go through a repeat performance of last night.

"Why are you two looking at each other like that?" Scott demanded. He looked even more unhappy now. "Stop that! That is not appropriate! Shawn, you were supposed to keep things like this from happening!"

Shawn just glared at him. "You know what? This is not my fault. She's your daughter. You fix this if you don't like it." And with that, the frustrated Heartbreak stormed off.

Emily watched him go before grinning at everyone. "So who wants to go get some drinks after the show?"


	12. Chapter 12

Emily took a drink of her beer. She, Cody, Ted and Natalya were all playing pool at a bar. The Kliq members were sitting at a table not that far away, undoubtedly discussing the Salina/Randy situation. Now Emily would much rather be over there discussing that with them, but Natalya had dragged her over to play pool with the boys. She did not appreciate this, because with Ted and Natalya busy flirting and talking to each other, and Salina off fucking Randy, that left her with only one member of Legacy to talk to.

Cody eyed her nervously. "Can you please say something? You're really starting to creep me out. I'm starting to think you want to murder me or something."

"Maybe I do want to murder you," she told him. She had thought about it, only in a joking way. Well…maybe just in a sort of a joking way.

He actually did look kind of scared. "Why do you hate me so much?" he whined. "I didn't do anything to you!"

"You annoy the crap out of me. That's worse than me scaring you."

"Well maybe if you would call your psycho friend off Randy, then we would be able to leave you all alone."

She glanced at Ted and Natalya. "No, I don't think those two would allow it. Face it Codes, we're stuck together."

"Codes?"

"I figured it was nicer than just calling you dumbass."

Cody glared at her. "You're a real bitch, you know that?"

Emily put her hand over her heart. "Oh wow, that really stings. Oh wait, no it doesn't!" She chuckled as she took another drink of her beer. "You'll have to do better than that to get to me."

He continued to glare at her. When that didn't do anything for him, he snatched her beer away from her and kissed her right on the lips.

"Cody what the hell man?" Ted yelled.

"Oh for the love of God!" Hunter groaned. "I thought all you kids hated each other!"

"They do hate each other," Shawn said. "That's what makes this whole thing freaking terrifying."

Emily raised her eyebrows when Cody broke the kiss. "Don't be starting that kind of crap with me boy."

"Why not? You afraid that I'll have you flat on your back and screaming my name by the end of the night?"

Now that sounded like a threat. And there was only way she handled those threats: she did it to the person first. "Come here you," she growled. She tossed Cody over her shoulders and began to carry him out of the bar. "There's only one way to settle this."

XXXXXXX

Kevin sighed as he watched his daughter carry a fellow generation superstar out the front door. He wasn't even going to bother chasing after her. He knew she could handle Rhodes with no problem at all. Besides, he had a very drunk friend to take care of first.

"I just don't know where I went wrong with her," Scott slurred out. He was talking about Salina of course. "I tried to raise her right Kev. I really did."

"I know you did bud," Kevin assured him. "I think she's just got too much of your personality. She just loves having what's not good for her."

Hunter shook his head. "And it doesn't help that sex and conflict are like aphrodisiacs to her. If that girl isn't having sex with a guy she can't stand, then she doesn't know what to do with herself."

Scott stared at him in disbelief. "Wait, she's done this kind of thing before?"

Shawn nodded. "Of course she has. We just had the sense to never tell you."

Kevin patted Scott on the back. "I know you're going to hate hearing this, but you're just going to have to let her learn her lesson the hard way. It's the only way she's ever going to realize how screwed up this whole thing is." He checked his watch. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to call the police department. I need to warn them that if anyone else at the hotel hears screaming, it's just Emily having some fun with Cody."

Shawn frowned. "Wait, how will Emily make Cody scream?"

Kevin just shook his head. "Some questions are better left unanswered Shawn. Trust me on this one."

XXXXXXXXX

Salina and Randy slowly put their clothes on. "I don't think the maids are going to be very happy with us," Randy said.

Salina looked around the room. It had been completely trashed. At first they had been fighting for some reason that was beyond her now, and that had escalated into a near cat fight before turning into very rough sex. "Well this wouldn't be the first time you've trashed a hotel room, so I don't think anyone will be shocked by this."

He glared at her. "Oh, like you haven't trashed a hotel room before?"

"Oh I have. But not as often as you reportedly have." She started putting her shoes back on.

He continued to glare at her. She tried to ignore him, but he finally got too annoying. "What?" she snapped. "What's so damn interesting about me?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," he informed her. "This whole damn thing started when you decided to spit tobacco juice at me."

She giggled. "Yeah, that was pretty funny."

"Oh it was just hilarious. It was so funny that it spawned a crazy series of events that has now led to me being public enemy number one in the eyes of the Kliq, Cody being Emily's punching bag and Ted being Natalya's…whatever the hell she wants to call him."

"I think "boyfriend" is the term you're looking for there."

Suddenly, a high pitched scream from down the hallway reached their ears. "What the hell was that?" Salina asked.

Randy frowned. "That sounded like Cody…" He quickly left the room and she quickly followed him. They followed the sound of Cody's screaming all the way to Emily room.

"Oh boy," Salina muttered. She grabbed Randy's arm and stopped him from trying to go in the room. "It's better if you leave him. She won't kill him…hopefully."

He gave her a confused look. "What the hell is she doing to him in there?"

The door opened and Emily came out just enough to show off her dominatrix outfit and the whip in her hands. "Does this answer your question Randall?"

Salina grinned at the shocked look on Randy's face. "And that's why she's actually scarier than me when everything is said and done. Nothing beats Mistress Nash. Absolutely nothing."


	13. Chapter 13

Randy and Ted just stared at Cody. Nobody had said a word since the youngest son of the American Dream had come back from Emily's room just ten minutes ago. Finally Randy had to break the silence. "Cody, I know this is hard for you, but can you tell us how you feel?"

Cody closed his eyes and sighed dramatically. "I feel used and violated and kind of sore."

Ted nodded. "Yeah, we kind of expected that."

Cody opened his eyes again. "If I tell you guys something, will you promise not to tell anyone else?"

Randy and Ted exchanged looks before nodding.

"I…I liked what happened last night."

"Wait, what?" Randy said in confusion. He could have sworn he heard Cody screaming like he was being killed during all that last night.

Ted studied his friend carefully. "No by saying you liked it, what exactly do you mean by that?"

"Being abused got me off."

Randy winced. "You really didn't need to tell me that. I did not want to know about that."

Ted threw up his hands. "Well this is just great. Now I can't slap him around anymore because now I'm afraid he's going to get a boner."

"Ted!" Cody whined. "This is not funny!"

"I know it's not. Now every time we have a match, I'm going to wonder if you'll get down on your knees and say "Thank you sir, may I have another?""

Randy gave the younger man a strange look. "You have way too much going on in your brain, do you know that?"

"That's what Nattie tells me sometimes."

Cody snickered. "Nattie?"

"Don't make me tell Mistress Nash on you."

"Enough!" Randy growled. He really didn't feel like listening to the two of them argue. Not after the long night he spent dealing with Salina. "Just shut up guys."

Cody and Ted reluctantly shut up. The three of them just sat in silence for a moment. "This is getting out of control," Randy finally said. "These girls are not good for us. Salina's driving me crazy, Emily is turning Cody into her bitch--"

"Okay, you know what?" Cody snapped. "If Salina did half the things to you that Emily did to me last night, you would be begging to get made a bitch too."

"No he wouldn't," Ted said. "And neither would I. You want to know why?"

"Why?"

"Because we are MEN!"

"Okay, that's it! Come here you bastard!"

Randy rolled his eyes as the two boys wrestled around on the ground. "I am surrounded by morons," he muttered. "I really need to get new friends. I am not even joking right now."

XXXXXXXX

Natalya and Salina just stared at Emily. They were waiting for her to speak. "Well?" Natalya finally prompted. She wanted to hear the juicy details and she wanted to hear them right now.

Emily grinned. "Well what?"

"How was it?"

"How was what?"

Salina sighed. "Can you just tell us if Rhodes is a good fuck or not?"

Shawn, who had been trying to read his newspaper, groaned in frustration. "Girls, I really do not want to hear this conversation!"

"Too bad," Natalya said. She stuck her tongue out at the older man. "We know Randy really gets Salina's motor running and Ted really knows how to use his--"

"Finish that sentence and I'll tell your father!" Shawn threatened.

Natalya shut up. She knew Shawn would really do that. But since Emily knew her father really wouldn't care what she did, she finally decided to speak up.

"I have never had more fun dominating someone like I did with Cody," she declared. She was saying this as loudly and deliberately as she could just to annoy Shawn. "He will be my sex slave from now on, whether he wants to or not."

Shawn threw down his newspaper. "That's it! I'm leaving! I can't take this anymore!"

The girls giggled as he stormed out of the room. "He's so easy to upset," Emily said with a grin.

Suddenly an evil smile appeared on Salina's face. "Oh no," Natalya said. She could see the cogs turning in her friend's twisted brain. "What are you planning honey?"

"I want to make things a little more interesting," Salina said. "What if the three of us teamed up to take on Legacy in a special little intergender six person tag match? And what if the losers of that match had to do anything the winners wanted them to?"

Natalya and Emily looked at each other. "Where the hell did this idea come from?" Emily asked.

"Oh, it's something I've been thinking up for awhile now," Salina said innocently. The evil cogs in her brain were still at work. Natalya didn't know what the true plan was, but it was sure to be weird and twisted and slightly erotic in some way.

"Okay, I don't know what you're planning, but I'm in already," Emily said. "If this is anything like your old plans, then this is going to be good."

Natalya nodded. "Yeah, I'm in too."

Salina high fived them. "Sweet, this is going to be awesome," she declared. "Those boys are not going to know what hit them."


	14. Chapter 14

Salina grinned as she, Emily and Natalya walked out to the ring. They weren't scheduled to be out here, but they didn't really care. She had told her friends the plan she had come up with, and now they were just excited as she was. They all knew it wouldn't be too hard to goad the boys into a losing situation. They weren't nearly as smart as they liked to think they were.

Emily grabbed the microphone and grinned at the crowd. "As you all know, my name is Emily Nash, and these are my friends Salina Hall and Natalya Neidhart. We are the only second generation divas on the roster, and we are the most dominating divas in this company, period. And we will prove that to the other divas next week, when we take on Mickie James, Melina and Kelly Kelly in a six diva tag match."

Natalya took the microphone. "But that is not why we are out here tonight. Tonight is about another group of generation superstars: Randy Orton, Ted DiBiase, and everyone's favorite bitch, Cody Rhodes. We've been having some very interesting confrontations that have included, but have not been limited to tobacco juice, catfights, nut shots, flag poles, sex, punching, kicking, shoving, tongues, kissing, whips, chains, leather--"

Salina snatched the microphone away from her. "Okay Nattie, let's not go into much more detail than that," she said. "This is a PG rated show after all." She looked over towards the stage. "Legacy, what we're getting at is, we want to challenge you to a six person, inter-gender, no DQ, tornado tag match tonight. If you win, you get to make us do whatever it is you want us to do. And if we win, we get to make you do whatever it is we want you to do. What do you guys say?"

A moment later, Legacy's music hit and the three guys came out. All of them looked absolutely confused. "What in the world are you girls doing?" Randy asked. "Why in the world do you think that you even deserve to be in the same ring as us?"

Emily grinned. "Because we know you can beat you."

"And if we want to prove that to the entire world," Natalya chimed in.

"So we figured that if we're going to embarrass you by beating you, we should go beyond that and embarrass you in some other way," Salina added. She gave Randy a serious look. "Of course, if you're scared--and you have every reason in the world TO be scared--you can refuse our match on one condition."

Randy raised his eyebrows. "And what would that condition be?"

"You have to admit that you're scared of us, right here, right now, in front of the entire world."

"Well that's not going to happen, so I guess we're having ourselves a match," Randy decided, despite Ted and Cody's protests.

Salina just grinned. "Good boys. I knew you would do that." She motioned for them to come down to the ring. "But why wait till later? Let's do this right here, right now! Come on!"

XXXXXXX

Ted could really not believe this was happening. This was fucking nuts. A referee actually ran past them and got into the ring before they did. "Why are we doing this?" he asked as he followed Randy and Cody. "I don't want to do this! My girlfriend is in that ring!"

"Well what else are we supposed to do?" Randy asked. "They want this for God knows what reason. It would be rude not to give these ladies what they want."

"It's also wrong to beat up on women!" Ted pointed out. He looked at Cody for support. "Come on dude, you have to be on my side here."

Cody shook his head. "If Mistress Nash wants me to come down to that ring, then I have to come," he said. "Believe me, you do not want to go against what she says. Things get scary if you do."

Ted groaned. He could not believe what he was hearing. This was so fucked up. The three of them got into the ring and the bell rang, signaling the start of the match. Salina pounced on Randy, and their usual cat fight started up in earnest. Emily went after Cody, leaving Ted and Natalya to themselves.

"Come on Nattie, I don't want to do this," he said. "I was raised to be a gentlemen. I'm not supposed to hit girls."

Natalya grinned at him. "I know honey. Normally I appreciate that." Then she gave him a kick to the gut and DDT'd him down to the ground. "And now I REALLY love that." She laughed evilly and walked away from him.

_Damn it, I hate women_. Ted shook his head and tried to get out the cobwebs. Salina was keeping Randy busy on the outside while Natalya and Emily put both the Sharpshooter and the crossface on a helpless Cody. And of course, being the wuss that he was, Cody tapped before Ted could save the day.

"Son of a bitch," Ted muttered as the bell rang. "We are so screwed."


	15. Chapter 15

"How could you tap so easily?" Randy whined in frustration. "What the hell is wrong with you? Don't you have any pride whatsoever?"

Cody glared at Randy. He was really sick and tired of being bitched at for losing the match. He had been put in both the sharpshooter and the crossface for God's sakes. Not only were they both very painful maneuvers, but they had been even more painful for him because he was still sore and tender from his last round with Emily. "You know what? Instead of blaming me for doing something YOU would have done to, why don't you blame yourself for not being there to break the hold. Hell, blame Ted too because he was too big of a wuss to wrestle his girlfriend. At least I TRIED to take down Emily."

"Hey don't get him yelling at me!" Ted protested. "I don't want to hear that crap!"

Randy looked like he was about ready to lose it completely. "That's it, I need better flunkies," he declared. "You two are so fucking useless sometimes."

Now Cody was getting pissed off. He didn't care what anyone else said; he was NOT a flunky. "Screw you Randy! I'm not your damn flunky." He got off his chair and got right in Randy's face. "And you know what? I think I figured out why everyone thinks I'm gay. It's your fault!"

That actually caught Randy by surprise. "What?"

"You heard me! When it was me and Hardcore Holly and then just me and Ted, there were a lot less people out there who thought I was gay! But then you came along and put some mojo on me and started making everyone believe I was your bitch every night! And even though I know there are people out there who think you're gay too, do they ever constantly torment you about it? No! They fucking don't and it pisses me off! And you piss me off too! You treat me like I'm a fucking moron and I'm not Randy! You're the moron!"

Ted just shook his head. "Jeez Cody, stop holding back your feelings. Tell him how you really feel."

Randy looked completely disturbed. "Uh Cody? You do realize that little outburst had nothing to do with anything we had been talking about before, right?"

Cody sighed in annoyance. "Yes Randy, I am very aware of that. But I am very frustrated at the moment, so I don't really give a damn. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Yes because you just yelled at me!"

"Boys, let's behave now. We hate it when you don't get along."

Cody groaned as he turned around to see that Salina, Natalya and Emily had walked in. "Oh no, what do you guys want now?" he asked. "Are you hear to rub your win in our faces?"

Salina's jaw dropped. "Cody! I am shocked and hurt to hear you say that to us!" Then she grinned. "Okay, yes we are, but that's not all we're here for."

"We just wanted to tell you that you will be debuting a new look next week live on Raw," Natalya said. "You'll have to wear what we pick out all night and you'll even have to wrestle in it if you have a match."

Randy frowned at them. "Well what do the outfits look like?"

Emily shook her head. "We're not telling you! That would make things much less fun." She smiled at Cody. "Hey Rhodes, come with me for a second. I need to talk to you."

"About what?" Cody asked cautiously.

She sighed impatiently. "Just follow me, okay? Sheesh, since when have you questioned something I told you?"

"Oh so you complain about being my bitch and my flunky yet you go with her as soon as she tells you to come?" Randy said incredulously as Cody started to follow Emily out of the room. "Is that the way things are going to be now?"

Ted, Salina and Natalya started to giggle like school children. "You come when she tells you to Cody?" Salina managed to gasp out.

Randy groaned. "Oh that is disgusting! Get your minds out of the gutter!"

Emily grinned. "Of course he comes when I tell him to. I'm Mistress Nash after all."

Cody pinched the bridge of his nose. He really hated his life sometimes. This crap was way too much for him to take. "Come on," he said as he ushered Emily out of the room. "Let's just go talk."

"Oh come on Rhodes, don't be such a little prude," Emily complained as they walked towards her locker room. "That was a really funny joke that we had going back there."

He shook his head. "Can you please stop? I am so not in the mood right now."

"Why aren't you in the mood?"

"Because Randy was bitching at me for losing the match."

"Well if it makes you feel better, Ted and Randy wouldn't have won either. The thought of making you all miserable next week was too much to resist."

He frowned. He was looking forward to next week less and less by the minute. "What do you guys want to make us wear anyway?"

She grinned as she let him into her locker room. "Well…I guess I can show you, since I can make you keep your mouth shut very easily." She grabbed her duffel bag and opened it up. "Take a look inside and tell me what you think."

Cody took a peek and immediately wished he hadn't. Now he was absolutely dreading next week. There was no way he was going to look good wearing that. "Are those leather thongs?" he asked slowly.

Emily nodded. "Yup." She moved the thongs out of the way and held up three collars. "And we're going to lead you around with these things. Isn't that great?"

"Uh no, because we will be wearing thongs! What kind of self respecting man wears a thong?"

"Hey! Uncle Hunter wears thongs!"

Cody gagged. "Okay, I just officially threw up in my mouth a little."

She glared at him. "Well you know what? Who cares what self respecting men wear? You three got beat by us girls and you will do what we say! You got that?"

He sighed and nodded reluctantly. He knew the girls would just tie them all down and force them into the humiliating underwear (he wasn't about to even call those things an outfit) whether they liked it or not. _God I hope I fucking die before next Monday comes around. I really, really just want to fucking drop dead so I don't have to do this shit._


	16. Chapter 16

Salina sighed and folded her arms over her chest. It was now the next Raw and the boys were supposed to be wearing their special outfits. The only problem was, the boys were not cooperating anymore. "You lost the bet! You have to do this!"

Randy shook his head in disgust. He hadn't even touched his thong since he had realized what it was. "I'm not wearing that thing! I have no idea where it's been!"

She rolled her eyes. "It's brand new! Nobody's worn it before. Jesus, I'm not cruel enough to give you a dirty thong to wear. I wouldn't even touch a dirty thong that's not mine with a ten foot pole!"

"I don't care! I'm not doing this!" He looked at Ted and Cody. "They can't make us do this. Stop caving you idiots!"

Ted looked torn between Randy and Natalya. "Oh God, I can't do this!" he groaned. "I can't wear this thong, but I'm afraid of my girlfriend!"

Natalya grinned. "Now see Teddy, now you know the secret to every good relationship. The woman has to keep the man in line by using fear." She handed him his thong. "Now put that on! You guys are wrestling Batista, Cena and MVP really soon.

Cody raised his hand. "Uh…here's a question for you girls: what if they don't want to wrestle us because of what we're wearing?"

"Then I guess you guys will win by forfeit," Emily said.

He considered that. "Okay, I'm in."

"Cody!" Randy yelled as the youngest Rhodes began to change.

"What?" Cody snapped. "I'm always getting beat up by those assholes! I would like to go one night without getting pummeled by somebody!"

Ted sighed and started changing too. With Cody giving in and Natalya glaring at him, he didn't have the will to resist anymore. That just left Randy who was insisting on being stubborn.

Salina put her hands on her hips. She was absolutely frustrated by the way Orton was acting. Really, was it that hard to honor a simple agreement. "You can do this the easy way or the hard way Randy," she informed him. "It's all up to you."

Randy glared at her. "I'm not doing this and that's final."

Fine. If that was the way he wanted to act, then she would have to resort to drastic measures to get him in his thong. She walked over to the door, opened it and stuck her head out into the hallway. "All members of the Kliq, please come in and help me!"

Randy shook his head. "No! Don't you dare bring them in here!"

It was too late. Shawn, Kevin, Hunter and Scott came in and immediately started laughing at what Ted and Cody were wearing. "Damn girls, I knew you were going to humiliate them, but this is ridiculous!" Kevin said when he finally caught his breath.

"Wow, I feel so sorry for Batista and them now," Hunter gasped out. "This is ridiculous!"

Salina grinned. Randy looked absolutely ready to kill her. "Come on baby, you lost your bet," she reminded him for the thousandth time. "Now it's time for you to do what I want you to."

"Yeah, it's time to be Salina's bitch," Emily said with a laugh.

"I'm not doing this and that's final!" Randy yelled. "And you can't make me!"

The Kliq members all looked at each other. "We can," Scott said as they began to advance on Randy. "And we will do it, because what our girls want, they get."

Salina laughed at the horrified look on Randy's face. She knew that he knew that the Kliq was not joking right now. "Come on baby, I don't want them to rough you up too badly," she said with a seductive smile. "That's my job."

Natalya winced. "Ew, now I have disturbing mental pictures in my head."

Randy backed up against the wall and put up his hands defensively. "Okay okay! I'll put it on! You fuckers just have to leave!"

Hunter smirked. "Why? We're going to see you in that thong anyway."

Shawn frowned. "So you WANT to watch Randy change?"

The Game suddenly realized that was pretty much what he had implied. "Oh crap, let's get out of here," he said as he escaped the room. Scott, Kevin and Shawn started laughing as they followed him.

"I hate you," Randy said to Salina as he finally changed.

Salina just grinned. She didn't really care how Randy felt about her. She was just happy that he was finally getting into the thong, because it was time for them to get going. "Come on," she said. "We're making the official introductions for you."

"Oh joy," Cody muttered under his breath. That earned him a glare from Emily. "Sorry," he said sheepishly.

"Better be," Emily said. "Or I'll kick your ass instead of giving you sex tonight."

Legacy got plenty of pointed fingers and laughs thrown in their direction. Salina could almost feel Randy's rage. There was going to be hell to pay for this little joke. She sighed and turned around to face him. "Come on Randy, this is just for laughs." She honestly didn't know why she was bothering to tell him this. He should have realized that already.

"Just go fuck yourself Salina," Randy snapped. He grabbed Cody and Ted and started dragging them off to the ring, leaving the girls behind completely.

"Wow, what's up his ass?" Natalya asked.

Emily snickered. "His thong obviously."

Salina shook her head. "I think he's taking this way too personally. Damn it, why do I even care?"

"Oh the wicked webs love weaves," Emily said wistfully.

"Shut up!" Salina snapped. "I don't love Randy. I just…well shit, he's going to get me back for this. You just wait and see."

"Oh we will be waiting for that," Natalya said. "But right now, we need to go introduce our boys' new look to the world."


	17. Chapter 17

Later that night, Randy was in his hotel room, packing his stuff as fast as he possibly could. The match from earlier was burning a hole in his brain, which was not a good thing because he wanted to forget about it as soon as possible. He, Cody and Ted had last, but that wasn't the thing that had been bothering him. No, the loss had actually been a mercy, because that meant he could go to the back and put some damn clothes on. It was just the match and everyone's reactions that were bothering him.

_Oh my God," Hunter said as Randy got in the ring. The girls were all standing around it, obviously not heeding his words to go away. Hunter pointed to them and grinned. "They have got you boys whipped so badly."_

_"Shut up," Randy growled. "Shut up right now!"_

_"You three look like strippers," Dave said as he tried to regain his composure. He shook his head incredulously. "I didn't sign up for this." He looked at John, who had a strange look on his face. "What's wrong with you?"_

_John gulped. "I think I threw up in my mouth a little."_

XXXXXXXXXX

A knock on the door interrupted Randy's trip down memory lane. "Go away!" he snapped angrily.

The door opened anyway and in came Salina. "I made the clerk downstairs give me a key to your room," she said as she shut the door. "I was just knocking to be polite."

He glared at her. No woman in history had ever made him angrier or more frustrated than this one. It was like she lived to piss him off. "Get out right now," he hissed. "I am not in the mood to deal with you tonight."

She put her hands on her hips. "Randy come on, don't be all pissy. It was a joke, okay? The thong thing was just a joke. You weren't supposed to take it all seriously."

"So I'm supposed to laugh at the fact that I was humiliated in front of the world? I'm supposed to laugh at the fact that everyone got to see what was probably the lowest point of my career?"

"Would you stop being overdramatic. Soon enough you're going to do something completely sick and despicable, and everyone is going to be talking about that." Salina shook her head. "Your career is not going to be defined by one thong wearing moment. Now if you wore that thong all the time from now on, then it would be a different story."

Maybe she had a point there, but Randy was still absolutely furious with her. The fact that she had made him do that angered him to the point where he couldn't see straight. "Just get out," he ordered. "I don't want to see your face right now."

Salina smirked and waved her hand in front of her face. "You can't see me."

"Do you think I'm kidding right now?"

"No and that's why I'm doing this. You take yourself way too seriously."

"I do not. I just don't appreciate it when bitches go out of their way to be a pain in my ass." He resumed his packing. "Now can you leave? The sooner I can get out of here, the better."

Salina shook her head. She had an unreadable expression on her face. "God, you are such an asshole!" she huffed as she stormed out of the room.

Randy went still for a moment. This was not the first time he had been called an asshole, and it was probably not going to be the last. But for some strange reason, it now bothered him when she called him that. "Damn it damn it damn it!" he cursed as he stopped his packing and went chasing after her. "I fucking hate this shit!"

XXXXXXXX

Emily grinned. She, Cody, Ted and Natalya were in the room next to Randy's and they had heard every single word. "He's chasing after her," she chuckled. "Hunter was right; you boys ARE whipped."

"Yeah, sometimes literally," Ted said, leering at Cody.

Cody shook his head. "Don't knock it until you try it dude."

Ted made a face. "You are a demented human being and you need to stay away from me. I'm a good boy after all."

Natalya snorted. "I wouldn't go that far Teddy."

"Am I better than Cody at least?"

"Well yeah, that goes without saying."

Emily laughed at the sound Cody made. She laughed even harder when he tackled Ted and the two of them started wrestling around on the floor. But in the back of her mind, she wondered what was going to happen between Randy and Salina. Something was developing there, although the two idiots would deny it as much as possible. _If they don't come to terms with whatever they are soon, I'm going to have to step in and make them do it_, she thought to herself. _Damn it, why do I have to be the voice of reason for Salina? Can't she ever develop one herself? Oh wait, she's related to Scott. There's no hope of that happening. Damn it, being a Nash does have a disadvantage._


	18. Chapter 18

"Damn it to hell," Randy cursed as he searched for Salina. He had gone around the damn hotel three times now and she was nowhere to be found. Both the fact that he couldn't find her and the fact that he was upset by that was driving him insane. "Why the hell am I letting her do this to me? I shouldn't even care about her."

"You know, you talking to yourself is not a good sign."

Randy about jumped out of his skin as he turned around. Shawn was standing right behind him now. "Holy crap dude!" he exclaimed. "You can't sneak up on people like that!"

"Sorry," Shawn said. He didn't seem very sorry though. "Who are you looking for?"

"Salina. Have you seen her?"

"No, and if I did, I wouldn't tell you."

Randy rolled his eyes. How typical. "Well then a fat lot of help you are then." He started to storm off when he suddenly felt the need to vent his frustrations. "You know what? It's not like I want to care where she is. It's not like I want to care that my big mouth made her storm out of the room. But I do care and it's driving me insane. I want to get her out of my system, but every time I try, I want more of her."

Shawn studied Randy carefully before speaking. "Maybe you're falling for her."

Randy wanted to snort and tell Shawn that he had taken too many shots to the head. But despite his best efforts, the words would not come out. Deep down, he knew that there was at least some truth in what Shawn was saying. And honestly, it kind of scared him.

Shawn just shook his head. "You kids today…it's all about fighting and hot sweaty make-up sex and driving each other insane. What happened to traditional courtships and true love? Can you tell me that? That's how it was in the old days and I think you people have lost your damn minds these days."

"Okay Grandpa, calm down," Randy said as he rolled his eyes. "You don't need to go and get all upset now."

Shawn glared at him. "Watch it Orton. I can still knock your damn teeth down your throat you know."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Randy said impatiently. "That's actually the least of my worries at the moment because Scott's going to kill me when he finds out I might be falling for his daughter."

"Not if she's falling for you too," Shawn said. He leaned back against the wall. "He may think you're a piece of shit, but he'll put up with you if you make Salina happy. And if he decides to put up with you, then the rest of the Kliq will put up with you."

"Well that's great," Randy said. "I'm glad to hear that. But that won't do me any good unless I can find her and find out how she feels."

Shawn grinned. "Don't worry. I'm sure someone else has already found her for you."

Randy frowned. "Who would that be?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Salina glared at Emily. "Why do you always have to come find me when I'm pissed? Can't you ever just leave me alone?"

Emily shook her head. "Nope. I'm here to talk some damn sense into you."

Salina sighed in frustration. Damn it, that meant Emily was never going to shut the hell up. It was times like this that she wished she had a less meddling friend. It would allow her to be pissed off more easily. "What do you think I'm being not sensible about now?"

"Randy."

"I don't want to talk about him."

"Well we are, so too bad." Emily sat down next to Salina. They were in a nearby park, sitting on the edge of a giant fountain. "You two are so falling for each other and you're both too dumb to realize it. Hell, even Cody knows it and he's the stupid one of the group. Now that's sad girlfriend."

"I am not falling for Randy!" Salina said stubbornly, even though she knew the denials were going to be falling on deaf ears. And it even felt false to her own ears. She knew she was falling for Randy and it scared the crap out of her.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Don't lie to me or yourself Salina. It's an insult to both of us." She took her sandals off and put her feet into the fountain. "I've seen you do a lot of dumb things over the years and maybe Randy will turn out to be another one on that list. But you two have some sort of very weird chemistry and deep down, you two do care about each other. You're upset that you embarrassed him earlier and he's upset that he chased you off like he did."

"How do you know?" Salina asked.

"Because me and the others were listening to the fight from the next room."

Salina groaned. "You guys need to learn to mind your own business."

"Well you need to learn how to hang on to a possible good thing when you have it," Emily replied. "Now go find Randy before I kick your ass."

Well that was one way to talk sense into someone. Salina hugged Emily and left the park. She had a Legend Killer to find now.


	19. Chapter 19

Randy finally found Salina just as she was reentering the hotel. "There you are," he said as he walked over to her. "Where the hell did you go?"

"I took a walk," she replied. She stopped right in front of him and put her hands on her hips. "Why do you care?"

"I was looking for you," he replied.

"Oh." She shifted around from foot to foot, obviously wanting to say something but not sure if she should let him talk first. He decided to say what he needed to say before he lost his courage or did something else that would be completely stupid.

"Look, I'm sorry I acted like such a jackass," he apologized, doing that for the first time in years. "I just…I don't know anymore. This thing between you and me, it shouldn't be like this. We should just hate each other but we don't. At least I don't. I've told myself a thousand times that I was just going insane, but I can't deny what I feel anymore. I think I'm falling for you."

Salina stood there and looked at him for a moment, blinking a few times in pure shock. "Wow, that was blunt," she said in amazement.

"Yeah, I know," he said. "But I was about to lose my nerve, so I thought I should just say it and get it over with."

She patted him on the chest sympathetically. "Someone talked to you about this, didn't they?"

He nodded. "Shawn did. I was kind of surprised that he just didn't kill me and get it over with."

"He could be saving that for later," Salina pointed out. "Uncle Shawn is a devious bastard when he wants to be."

Yeah, Randy definitely knew that from experience. "So what about you? How do you feel about…well whatever it is we're doing?"

Salina pursed her lips and shifted from foot to foot again. "Well if you would have said this back before I stormed out, I would have told you that you were insane and you would need to get a grip on reality. But Emily came to talk to me, and while she was sticking her big nose in my business, she made me realize that maybe I'm falling for you too. I mean, I don't think I've ever met a guy who's driven me more insane but given me such great sex afterwards that I want to stick around and get to know him a little bit."

"Oh God, I don't want to hear this. I don't want to hear this."

"Well then go away dammit! I'm not missing out on this train wreck of making up."

"Train wreck? I think it's kind of cute the way they're making up."

"That fucking bitch said I had a big nose! I don't have a big nose!"

"Well actually--"

"Cody, if you want keep your testicles, I suggest you agree with me right this minute."

"Yes Mistress Nash."

Randy groaned as he and Salina turned around to see that they now had an audience. That audience consisted of the Kliq and both Legacies. "Why are you people always around?" he asked. "Can't you ever give us some privacy?"

Ted shook his head. "Sorry Boss, but we had to make sure you didn't screw this up. You're dumb like that you know."

"Oh I'm dumb? I'm the dumb one? Well screw you Ted! I'm smarter than you'll ever be! So there!" Randy stuck out his tongue and flipped off his protégé just for good measure.

Hunter raised his eyebrows. "Wow Orton, that's really mature." He looked at Salina. "What do you see in this idiot anyway?"

Salina shrugged. "I don't know." She wrapped her arms around Randy and kissed him on the cheek. "Something about him just completes me."

Cody, Natalya, Ted and Kevin began gagging wildly, earning a scathing look from Salina. Randy didn't even bother trying to scold the idiots with his glare. He knew that there was absolutely no way they would even care that he was seriously wishing that they would just go away. He had never credited any of them with an overabundance of brains, so a subtle message to just go the hell away would never be gotten.

So instead of glaring at them, he looked at Scott, who looked absolutely ready to kill him. "Look man, I know you don't like me--"

Emily snorted. "That's the understatement of the year."

"Quiet you," Randy snapped before turning his full attention back to Scott. "And I know there are probably a million guys out there that you would think that would be better for her."

Scott raised his eyebrows. "Oh I don't just think that; I fucking know that she can do better than you."

Salina sighed and let go of Randy so she could go closer to Scott. "Daddy please, I know you can't be happy about this, but can you at least try to accept it for me?"

Scott stared at her for a minute. "Are you sure this is what you want Pumpkin?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure."

"Well alright then," he said with a sigh. "I guess I can learn to accept it."

Randy frowned. Scott sounded far from sincere and he could see the wheels turning in every single Kliq member's head. _Oh fuck, I am so screwed. God help me with whatever they are planning because it might be the death of me._


	20. Chapter 20

"So are we all officially on the same page now?" Scott asked. He and the rest of the Kliq had gathered in Hunter's locker room to discuss what needed to be done to Randy. Even though Salina claimed that she cared about Randy, Scott needed to make sure Randy could take the heat and not be a total jackass. It was a right of passage that he felt any serious boyfriend of Salina's needed to grow through. _That and it'll be fun to mess with the bastard_, he thought to himself as he chewed on his toothpick. _I've been wanting to do that for awhile, so this works out fine._

Hunter rolled his eyes. "Of course we remember what to do. We're not stupid Scotty. We kidnap Randy, we fuck with him a little bit and either he stays away from Salina or he proves himself to be worthy of her. Which, knowing Randy, will be doubtful."

"Are you guys sure this is a good idea though?" Shawn asked. He looked a little apprehensive about this whole thing. "Salina's going to get really pissed if she finds out about this."

Scott stared at him in disbelief. "Are you serious right now chico? Come on man, you need to get your head in the game here."

"Yeah really," Kevin chimed in. "I mean, Ted's the only good egg out of that group, so Natalya is okay. Cody is such an idiot that we don't even need to worry about Emily. Salina and Randy are another story entirely."

"Yeah, but don't you think Salina might kill the hell out of us if she finds out what we're planning?"

Scott rolled his eyes. "Come on, how is she going to find out? Nobody here is going to tell her."

"Yeah, but she has a way of finding out things."

"Oh come on! How is she possibly going to find out?"

XXXXXXXX

"Daddy is planning something," Salina stated. She had Emily, Natalya, Randy, Cody and Ted all gathered around in Legacy's locker room. "He and the Kliq are acting way too innocent. That means they're up to something."

Randy nodded. "I'll tell you what they're planning: they're planning my slow and painful death."

Salina couldn't really deny that. There was a pretty good chance that her new boyfriend would be dead meat before the night was over. And even though she felt really weird thinking about Randy in that way, she didn't have time to dwell on that at the moment. She had to worry about keeping him safe at the moment.

"Why don't we just talk to the Kliq and make them leave Randy alone?" Cody suggested. "I'm sure they'll listen."

The girls laughed hysterically while the boys rolled their eyes. "Way to go Code Man," Ted said as he slapped the younger man on the back of the head. "Way to make yourself look like a moron."

"What?" Cody whined. "What did I say?"

Salina shook her head. The boy was so naïve sometimes. "Shawn is the only member of the Kliq to listen to reason and he's probably being outvoted at the moment. Even if he refuses to go through with what the others want, the other three will be perfectly happy to do their evil little plan."

"Our dads get a little protective sometimes," Emily explained. "They like to "initiate" some of our boyfriends, which means they want to scare them away."

"Luckily they like you, so you're safe," Natalya told Ted.

Ted sighed in relief. "Oh thank God."

"And you're too stupid to hurt me, so you're safe," Emily told Cody.

"Under any other circumstances, I'd be insulted," Cody said. "But right now, I'm just fucking grateful."

Randy looked at Salina. "That just leaves me. I'm fucked."

Salina shook her head. Contrary to her dad's belief, she wasn't naïve and stupid to what he was up to. Just because she didn't know exactly what the Kliq was planning didn't mean she didn't know the gist of it. And she knew how to squash the gist of it immediately. "Don't worry. I think I've got something that will scare them into leaving them alone."

Emily's jaw dropped. "Don't tell me--"

There was a knock on the door and Salina answered. A Hispanic woman in her forties was there now. She looked a lot like Salina, only her hair was shorter and she was shorter and less curvy. "Randy, I would like you to meet my mother Diana…who's also Daddy's ex-wife."

Emily winced. "Oh God, this is going to get ugly. I'm almost tempted to tell Scott to run for the hills."

Salina glared at her.

"I said ALMOST chica. I didn't say I would. Although I should."

Salina rolled her eyes. She didn't care what Emily said. Diana would put a stop to any Kliq initiation on Randy. And it would probably turn into a gigantic cluster fuck of a situation because that's how her parents were, which was always fun to watch. She grinned and hugged her mom. This was going to be great.


	21. Chapter 21

Scott got a bad feeling as he and the rest of the Kliq creeped through the locker room hallway. Something just felt a little off about everything. He tried to tell himself that he was being paranoid. Maybe the years of drinking had shot his nerves completely. Yeah, that had to be it. He was just being paranoid because his nerves were shot. Or drowned, as the case was. But whatever, he wasn't going to worry about the specifics. Right now he had to find a way to get Randy separated from his daughter and--

"Oh sweet mother of God, no!" Hunter groaned.

Scott, who had been concentrating so hard on what he had been thinking, stopped in his tracks when he saw who was coming out of Salina's locker room. Right at that moment, he would have rather walked in on Salina and Randy having sex. That, while being horrifying in its own right, would have been something he would have been able to handle. What was actually in front of him was something a lot more scary than that. "Everyone stay still," he ordered. "Her eyesight is based on movement."

Diana put her hands on her hips and glared at all of them. "Just what the fuck do you boys think you are doing? I get a call from Salina, telling me that you're trying to pull a whole bunch of your Kliq bullshit on the first actual boyfriend she's had in a long time?"

"I tried to tell them this was a bad idea," Shawn said.

She glared at the Heartbreak Kid. "Yeah, and obviously you didn't talk loud enough, because you wouldn't be standing right here if you did."

"Well, to be fair, we never actually listen to Shawn when he's trying to be all mature and stuff," Kevin pointed out.

Hunter punched Kevin on the arm. "Would you shut your fucking mouth? If she takes any of the blame off Shawn, that means we'll get more of it!"

Scott straightened up and looked his ex-wife in the eye. "Diana, I don't want her seeing Randy. He's not good for her."

"That's not your choice Scott!" Diana said angrily. "Salina is adult and it's time for you to allow her to make her own choices."

"Well in case you haven't noticed, she's not always great at making smart choices for herself," Scott pointed out. He ignored Kevin's attempts to pull him back a little bit and got right in Diana's face.

"She's young, she's going to make mistakes," Diana informed him. "And if anyone here is going to talk to her about being careful with her choices in men, it's me because I've made more mistakes in choosing who to have relationships with."

Scott folded his arms over his chest. "I suppose you're going to include me in your list of relationship mistakes, aren't you?"

She threw up her hands. "I'm not getting into that with you right now. That's not what this is supposed to be about. This is about our twenty year old daughter maybe finding happiness and you trying to ruin it with your immature little games. And I am not going to stand by and let you do it. She asked me to come here and talk some sense into you, and I'll do just that, even if I have to kill you to do it."

Kevin hesitantly raised his hand. "But wouldn't that defeat the purpose of you coming here to talk to him? I mean, he can't accept Randy and Salina's relationship if he's dead."

Diana just glared at him.

He sighed. "Okay, I'll shut up now."

Scott sighed. He knew Diana was just looking out for Salina, and Salina usually didn't schedule a confrontation between them unless she seriously wanted something. "I'm just trying to look out for her. She doesn't need to fuck her life up with Randy fucking Orton of all people."

"Hey! I resent that!"

"Randy! We're not supposed to be eavesdropping!"

"Everyone quiet! We might still get lucky and see Diana kick someone's ass!"

Scott rolled his eyes. He should have figured the girls and Legacy would be eavesdropping.

Diana shook her head. "Salina, come on out of there. Your father and I want to talk to you alone."

Salina sighed as she came out of her locker room. "How do I know the rest of the Kliq won't kill Randy when we're gone?"

"They won't," Emily assured her. She came out of the room and held up a broom. "I'll beat them with this if they even try to do anything to him."

_Okay, note to self, talk to Kevin about his daughter's violent streak_, Scott thought to himself as he was grabbed by both Salina and Diana and dragged him off. _And I need to learn to just leave some stuff alone. This talk is going to turn into them yelling at me. God, this is going to suck major balls. I could use a drink right now._


	22. Chapter 22

Salina looked back and forth between Scott and Diana. They were in another part of the arena now, and they were supposed to be having a discussion. The only problem was that nobody was talking. "Wow, this is uncomfortable," she finally commented. "I almost feel like lying and saying I'm pregnant just to break the mood a little bit."

Diana rolled her eyes. "Honey, if you were pregnant right now, I would be joining the Kliq in killing Randy."

Scott grinned. "Well that's nice to know." He turned to Salina. "Go ahead and get pregnant honey. We can always put the baby up for adoption later if you're not ready to take care of it."

Salina sighed. She should have known that she should have used a different example than that. "Come on Daddy, can't you and the rest of the Kliq lay off?" she asked. "I'm not a baby anymore. You guys don't need to act like a bunch of cave men and whack Randy in the head with blunt objects."

"Are sledgehammers considered blunt objects?" Scott asked.

"Dad!"

"I told you that reasoning with him was going to be useless," Diana said as she shook her head. She was glaring daggers at her ex-husband. "The only way you're going to get through to him is by beating _him_ in the head with a sledgehammer."

Scott put his hands up defensively. "Whoa whoa whoa chicas! Let's put the brakes on that plan before someone gets hurt. I was only joking when I said the sledgehammer thing."

"Yeah right," Diana muttered.

Salina signaled to her mom to hush up for a minute. Her parents could get into one of their nasty arguments on their own time. Right now, this was about making sure she didn't have to worry about her boyfriend getting hurt by the Kliq. "Come on Daddy, you know you can't resist giving into me. I'm your little angel. You can back off of Randy for me and you can make Kevin, Shawn and Hunter back off too." She pouted the same way she used to when she had been a little girl, figuring that she had nothing to lose by trying it.

Scott sighed. He looked defeated. "That is cheating," he complained. "This is so damn unfair. Why do you always have to cheat?"

"Because I want to get what I want," she replied. She clasped her hands together and bounced on the balls of her feet. "Come on Daddy, I'll let you reserve the right to kick the shit out of Randy if he ever breaks my heart."

After a couple of moments consideration, Scott nodded. "Okay, okay, I give. You and Randy can--"

"Date?" she added helpfully.

He shuddered. "Just go to him. I want to have a drink just so I can digest all this information."

Diana rolled her eyes. "Oh yes Scott, let's solve everything with a drink. That's the mature thing to do."

Salina quickly bailed before their fighting could get worse. She went back to her locker room and was pleased to see that the Kliq was gone and only her friends and Legacy remained. "Who got rid of the parental units?" she asked.

"I paid Undertaker to scare them away," Emily said. She had Cody sitting in the chair in front of her and she was trying to paint his face. "Would you hold still?" she told the protesting man. "You're going to make me spill this and I don't want to do that because these are Jeff's."

"I don't want my face painted!" Cody whined. "I'm not a freaky enigma and I don't want to look like one."

Emily slapped him on the side of the head. "Watch your mouth Code Man. I happen to like Jeff, thank you very much."

Salina looked over to the other side of the room and saw that Natalya and Ted were making out and were probably not going to be coming up for air for awhile. She was just about to ask where Randy was when she felt his strong arms around her. "Hey baby," he said as he kissed her on the neck. "How did the talk with your parents go?"

"It went as well as it could go," she replied. "Dad's going to back off and he'll make sure the rest of the Kliq does too."

Randy sighed in relief. "Oh thank God. I was actually really worried about getting killed for awhile."

"Yeah, well you can rest easy now." She turned around and put her arms around him. "We're free to date like normal people."

"Yeah, like you two are normal," Cody said with a snort.

Randy glared at his fellow Legacy member. "You better not start your shit Cody."

"Why not? I'm just saying that you two are far from normal."

"Oh yeah? At least I'm not my girlfriend's bitch."

"Fucker." Cody took the face paint from Emily and threw it at Randy, getting it all over the Legend Killer. Randy immediately lunged at Cody, causing the younger man to run away.

"Hey!" Emily yelled. "You two get back here right now!" She began chasing them all around the room before following them as they ran out the door.

Salina just stood there for a minute before shaking her head and going after them. _Nothing can ever just stay peaceful_, she thought to herself. _But that's just as well. Peace is overrated anyway._


End file.
